This invention relates generally to lenses used in eyewear suitable for active sports, and more particularly, to functional improvements attributable to the shape of the bottom edge of such lenses.
Eyewear typically worn during active sports such as hiking, skiing and bicycle racing is commonly designed to conform closely to the front and sides of the wearer's head. It is advantageous in such low profile eyewear to use arcuately molded lenses. Notwithstanding certain advantages attributable to the close fit, such as peripheral light interception and aerodynamic efficiency, sufficient ventilation may be impaired, resulting in the wearer being uncomfortable and possibly having impaired vision from fogging of the eyewear lenses. Prior efforts to alleviate this problem have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,048 and 4,867,550, but they are by no means exclusive. The present invention offers an additional means to achieve the desired goals of providing comfort and optimum visibility without diminishing the advantages attendant in arcuately formed eyewear used for participation in active sports.